Odds and Ends
by Sabriel41
Summary: Microfic Collection, sixteen. - "No," Genis murmurs, not sure if he means 'no' or 'not now' or 'not anymore,' and wondering if it matters. It's not love. -
1. Odds and Ends : Presea

**Odds and Ends**

It was nightfall when she unfastened her belt, sifting through the pouch at the back. If anyone was watching the axgirl, they would notice she was smiling; her lips barely curved, but undeniably so…

Tiny, battle-callused hands picked out a handful of items, laying them in front of her with care. To a casual observer, they seemed little more than scraps; the torn corner of a sturdy, razor-edged card covered in scrolling, foreign script… a tiny rock-like shape, which talented eyes would recognize as the Professor's last attempt at cooking… a chocolate, still wrapped, given to her with trembling hands and blue eyes even _she_ could tell were worshipful… a faded red rose from a nobleman's teasing joust interspersed with a few Altamiran blossoms and tied with a length of white ribbon once worn by a hero. Running a hand over the dried flowers, her attention turned to a tiny carving of a bear wrapped in violet ribbons; the bear had been… had been from Home, and the ribbons were her first gift that she remembered, proffered as a premature, tearless farewell.

But the girl who had given her the ribbons was still alive and well; the axgirl had learned once more that the gentle sensation she felt near her heart when she looked across the campfire at the little blonde, already sleeping, was that of happiness.

Her hands touched cool metal next, and she recoiled instinctively. The last thing she held, hid safely in the bottom of the pouch, was a small, sturdy key. It was in her safekeeping, he had told her; she was to give it back only when she was ready. Frightened equally by his earnest supplication and the part of her which revelled in it, she hid the key away…

Picking it up, along with the rest of the pieces which, when united, composed her new life, her eyes darted across the campfire once more. Settling on the glint of metal greaves and wisps of blue hair this time, she took in the martial artist's alert stance as he stood, guarding the party as they began to drift off to sleep.

Dropping her eyes to the key, Presea looked at it thoughtfully. Not yet… the years she had lost still haunted her.

Not now… but soon, perhaps. Like everything else she had picked up along this journey, she could re-learn how to forgive, too.

_. o ._

_…finis…_

_. o ._

**_Disclaimer:_** Presea and her compatriots belong to "Tales of Symphonia," which belongs to Namco and affiliates.

**_Sabe's_****_ Scribbles:_** This, and the mini-fictions that will follow, are exactly what the title hints at – odds and ends, little looks at the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and the people who call those realms home. Unless otherwise indicated, they are unconnected; if some of these look familiar, it is because I have posted them on Livejournal communities/journals as "taekwonangel."

Cheers!


	2. Dreamer's Dawn : Colette

**dreamer's**** dawn**

_**. o .**_

I know you'll sleep until noon; you always do when the Professor lets us off lightly or Dirk doesn't need your help. You're probably sprawled over your rickety bed, snoring away right now… I hope your dreams are pleasant.

Sleep, Lloyd; I'm counting on it. I know we said we'd wait for you, but it's barely past dawn and Professor Raine is knocking…

I left a letter for you; please understand. Let me be selfish just this once; don't follow me. Remember me as the girl I was, and let me go.

I don't want you to watch me die.

**_. o ._**

_..finis.._

**_. o ._**

**_Disclaimer: _**Still not mine; Colette and co belong to Namco. Cheers!


	3. Last Beautiful Girl : Linar

**last**** beautiful girl**

There was no monster to fight now, and she knew it; an absent smile graced her lips and her shoulders relaxed as she danced. Watching, he couldn't deny her beauty, a serene, silver-willow woman with wind-teased hair. She was an old soul, and he'd always loved the archaic...

Zelos' appreciative catcall caught his attention, playful hearts all but appearing in the redhead's eyes as she descended, ignoring the Chosen explicitly.

Linar smiled. Certainly, the ninja was stunning, and the two girls charming, but _she_ was a lady; fire and fractures, like the dais she had danced upon, were what made her beautiful.

**_. o ._**

_...finis..._

**_. o ._**

_Disclaimer: "Last Beautiful Girl" is from the Matchbox 20 song; conversely, Linar, Raine, and Zelos all belong to Namco._

_Sabe's__ Scribbles: …because secondary characters need love, too. Thoughts, concrit, and comments are always appreciated; in the meanwhile, Cheers, and thank-you to everyone who has left a comment my way._


	4. Obsidian : Sheena

**Obsidian**

You look at me like you think you can save me.

_That's_ a laugh. I might be cradled in your arms like some rag-doll princess as we hover in this abyss. I might need you for the moment. When we land, though, you can go back to claiming you've nothing but air between your ears, and I'll swear I didn't see the worry in your eyes as you caught me. We're both talented liars.

But... smooth words and cocky grins won't make a difference, Zelos; it's not you I took that risk for. You're too late.

It's not you I fall for anymore.

**_. o ._**

**...finis...**

**_. o ._**

_Disclaimer:_ All recognizable characters are property of Namco & affiliates. Posted previously on the Livejournal community "talesdrabbles."


	5. Aubergine : Kilia

**aubergine**

Small wonder they call you inferior; you can't even tell the difference between us.

And these adventurers are getting one step too close to shaking you out of your carefully-woven reverie. You haven't been down here in five years, yet here you are, showing them the wife you've never forgotten, and once again ignoring the daughter you forgot too quickly. So I pick up the dagger that was your wife's from where it has lain, ignored, on the cellar floor. You really shouldn't leave weapons within the reach of children…

Just like every day before this, you don't notice me; sweet little Kilia, she'd never hurt a fly… but I slip towards you as you beg with the young boy in red. I drive the dagger smoothly through your back, twisting it as you fall.

I think she admired you once, and I can't fathom why. Loved you, even, that daughter of yours. The word slips unfamiliarly over my tongue, tasting bittersweet, like her tears did when I possessed her soul and memories. She wanted me to. She wouldn't be alone that way, she told me…

As you look at me – her – for the first time in months, I feel my lips twisting into a sneer. For her, for me… I hope you _felt_ that.

**_. o . _**

_…finis…_

**_. o ._**

**_Disclaimer: _**Kilia et al still belong to Namco.

**_Sabe's_****_ Scribbles:_** Written for Silvie-chan, Kilia proved to be an interesting little girl to talk for… in any case, this is something darker in time for Halloween. Thoughts and concrit are always appreciated. Cheers!


	6. Family Ties : Raine, Zelos

**family** **ties**

They decided to camp that night in a small grove not far from the Toize mine; immersed in her book after Regal guided her insistently away from the cooking fire, Raine barely noticed Zelos' departure.

It was when he didn't return for three hours that she started to worry.

_Just a little_, she told herself. _The Chosen's a grown man; he can take care of himself._

But she'd seen how his little sister…half-sister… had looked at him that day. She knew _she_ wouldn't be sleeping if Genis looked at her like that.

Looking around the campfire, Raine shook her head. Night was falling, and Regal was settling into first watch. The children had curled up, although Raine watched, amused, as Sheena took a veiled look around the campfire first. The ninja's expression had faltered, but she recovered quickly, dragging her pack beside Colette's.

That was that, then. If she didn't find him in twenty minutes, she'd turn back.

. _o _.

_Ah_.

The bleak coastline seemed appropriate for the swordsman's mood; she wrapped her robe around her shoulders even closer; it was _cold,_ and he was just being ridiculous. He'd catch a cold, and she would have to heal him; it was hardly fair. But he'd heard her by now… "Aren't you worried, Zelos?"

His tone was sharp as he spun around, hand resting on his sword's hilt. "You kidding? Seles could cast Absolute at eight, and has a hell of an affinity with anything sharp-edged and life-threatening. She's _fine_." Zelos' tone dared her to continue, but his gaze drifted in the direction of the abbey.

Raine smiled grimly. "Seles is how old? Twelve? Thirteen? This is the first time you've seen her in years, and you say she's not healthy…"

"That's none of your concern, _Professor,"_ Zelos snapped. "Not all of us have such affinity with little brats, y'know. 'Sides, she should worry about _me_," he preened. "I'm the one out risking my life with you guys, hmm?"

Raine's lips tightened, annoyed. "If I didn't know you were bluffing – and poorly, Zelos – I'd have you know you're not too old to swat."

She realized her slip too late as his smile turned devilish. Sweeping his hair back, Zelos stalked over, suddenly every inch the predator. "Don't make promises you don't intent to keep, Raine…"

Before she could catch her breath, he was…too close, red waves dusting her shoulder as he leaned in. The combination of his murmur and the gloved hand tracing her cheekbone almost succeeded in throwing her off-balance.

Almost.

Glad that the night sky hid whatever colour might have dared rush to her cheeks, Raine stepped back. She held his gaze. "I mean it, Zelos."

"So do I, hunny." Still grinning, he sauntered past her, tossing a Look back over his shoulder. "Seles'll be fine, Raine. She's related to me, after all…"

Raine could only sigh. "That's _exactly_ what I'm afraid of…"

_. o ._

…_finis…_

_. o ._

* * *

_Disclaimer: _Namco's, not mine.

_Sabe's Scribbles:_ This was written as a response to a challenge issued by _angel white_, and wasposted previously on my livejournal. Itwas afirst attempt at interaction between Zelos and Raine, who are certainly an interesting duo to write for; they certainly like pressing each other's buttons...


	7. Guardians : Sheena, Colette

**Guardians**

_. o ._

Corrine is gone.

Gone and _dead_; his bell hangs from her fingers as she wraps her arms around her knees and does not cry. Not where the firelight can betray her. Not near these almost-strangers whom she has tried to kill not so long ago.

The bell jangles as she feels soft arms wrap around her from behind. She is about to kill Zelos until she realizes the arms aren't his. Instead, blue, white, and gold softly envelops her.

As she accepts the _other_ Chosen's embrace, Sheena smiles, humbled by Colette's dauntless trust.

Not all knights wear armour, Sheena thinks. Some don't need it.

_. o ._

_then  
__laugh, leaning back in my arms  
__for_ _life's not a paragraph_

_And death i think is no parenthesis_

_. o ._

* * *

_Disclaimer: _Colette, Corinne, Sheena, and Zelos are all the belongings of Namco. The snippet at the end of this drabble is from a poem by e. e. cummings (the rest of which is certainly worth a read.) 

_Sabe's Scribbles: _Bricks? Bouquets? Thoughts? … and, Cheers.


	8. Inspiration : ColetteZelos

**Inspiration**

_. o ._

With a whispered "first aid," the scuff on Colette's knee knitted together.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, self-consciously tugging at the ruffles on her green skirt. "This is a lot fancier than I'm used to, and the shoes are slippery, too..." Smiling brilliantly at Zelos as she rubbed her knee, she added a "thank you."

His breath caught, and he didn't have the heart to say that she was wearing an out-of-date servant's outfit. Taking a sad gaze from the crystal at her throat to her bright eyes, an honest grin tugged at Zelos' lips for the first time in a very long time. He'd seen her wings, and they were less the prisms of violet glass than the sweet curve of her lips. And if _she_ could smile... maybe he could try.

Reaching for her hand, he blinked as she twined her fingers with his. Her trust hit him like a physical blow, and as he swore that _nothing changed_, he knew, taking a running start with Colette at his side before they shifted balance and slid down the remainder of the hallway on their shoe-soles, that that wasn't true.

This little lady was going to change his life.

From Sheena's expression after she caught sight of where he and Colette had collapsed in a laughing pile of gold and red at the end of the hall, he could tell that she'd already started to.

_. o ._

* * *

_Disclaimer: _don't own them; they're Namco's

_Sabe's Scribbles:_ taken as a challenge: "I for Inspiration" from **funkymoleperson** at LJ. It grew past a drabble, but I still like it.


	9. See Her Smile : Yuan, Presea

**See Her Smile**

**. o .**

See her smile.

See her hair all cotton-candy, spun-sugar. Pigtails: childish? A lie. Edges cut raggedly, a likely product of her belt-knife.

See her hands - the tiny fingers, the calluses lining her palms. Honest hands. Bloodstained.

See her eyes, brilliant blue; you'd miss that they didn't sparkleshine_scheme_ if you only looked once.

Yuan noticed. He'd looked into eyes the twin to hers in the mirror every morning for the last four millennia. Kratos' red-clad brat was still talking, but Yuan watched the axgirl warily, shifting his stance as she moved forward.

He wouldn't let her smile over his dead body.

**. o .**

**_Sabe's Scribbles:_** Written for a prompt over at LJ for pearlgemstone.

**_Disclaimer:_** Dis - not. Claim - mine. We good?


	10. Charm : Colette, Regal, Zelos

**charm**

**. o .**

Zelos called her the bravest girl he'd ever met. He wouldn't explain why (no-one would ever believe him) but he'd realized this when they were still on their journey.

**. o .**

It had happened on one of Regal's nights to cook, and steaks were already sizzling on a makeshift grill over the campfire when Zelos turned back towards camp. The ex-convict was sitting on an overturned log, scuffing his boot into the ashes, and Colette sat beside him, talking blithely but sending the occasional concerned look towards Regal, who responded in monosyllables and continued to stare into the fire.

_Damn typical_, Zelos snorted, _the fool - you never get a girl that way_. Stumbling under the weight of the firewood and cursing at the twigs that snarled into his long hair, Zelos froze as he watched the pair by the fireside.

Colette frowned slightly when her companion did not reply before poking at Regal's side as if he was Genis or Lloyd; more than just a fellow traveler but a friend.

To the surprise of both the blonde and the redhead, Regal didn't frown or edge away - he practically _curled_ away and laughed.

_Laughed._

Zelos didn't think the big guy _could_ laugh.

Neither did Colette, it seemed. Her hand lingered for a half-second, her eyes mischievous: this was her thief's smile. Those were her thief's _reflexes_ - they had to be, as she continued to evade Regal's defence. She was little more than a golden wisp framed by the smoke, but Regal seemed helpless in her wake, bound by chivalry and what _had_ to be amusement mixed with honest muscle paralysis.

…That last bit was weird, because Zelos had seen Regal's midsection speared and punched and head-butted and covered in poison sap from a forest beast – often during the same fight – with Regal none the worse for any of it. And yet here he was, felled by a sixteen-year-old's mischief. Zelos had always suspected Colette was a little crazy, but now he knew it, looking at her as she tickled skin left uncovered by Regal's white half-shirt, her eyes curious and impish and utterly without worry.

Zelos sighed. He wasn't going to sit around if Regal was going to be brought to tears of laughter by a girl who was half his weight; guys had to stick together, after all. Colette was one of the nice ones (she didn't hit as hard as the Professor or Sheena did) but that didn't mean she could exploit his friend's weakness. _However..._ Stepping into the clearing, Zelos returned Regal's look with one that _oozed_ glee.

_She_ couldn't exploit said weakness because that was _his_ job.

"Lovely evening," the redhead quipped, waving to Sheena and Genis, who had just returned from training. "Hey, Shee, you'll never guess what I - _mhhhurgh?_"

Zelos was damned if he knew how Regal did it, but the older man had somehow kicked the grate so that one - and _only_ one - of the steaks flew up and smacked Zelos on the cheek, effectively derailing the redhead's train of thought.

Ignoring Genis's snide comment and the girls' laughter, Zelos spun around. "Deal?" he asked, looking from Regal to Colette and back again.

"Deal," Regal replied as Colette blinked and hid her smile behind her hand. Raising his voice, Regal added, "dinner is served," with a pointed look to where the steak had fallen on Zelos' lap.

Regal's weakness remained (mostly) a secret, and Zelos skipped out of collecting firewood for a month, but as the redhead looked woefully at his twig-ripped and steak-stained vest – and at the blonde who had resumed her conversation with the ex-convict whose expression seemed unusually smug – Zelos still felt like he'd ended up with the short end of the stick.

**. o .**

(finis)

**. o .**

* * *

**Sabe's Scribbles & Disclaiming: **…inspired by Bloc Party's "On" and Silv, who asked for my thoughts on the Colette/Regal pairing. That said, this piece is honestly more gen than anything, unless you are like my sister and see a jealous Zelos herein. It's plausible. I am borrowing these characters from Namco, the summary line (hybridized) from Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice,_ and love feedback like I love chocolate (which is quite a lot.) 


	11. Tangled Up In Blue : LloydPresea

**tangled up in blue**

_. o ._

_The dreamers of the day are dangerous...  
for they may act their dream with open eyes, and make it possible._

_. o ._

To say they were an odd pair was an understatement.

Her quiet voice and intense eyes belied her whimsical cotton-candy hair and petite stature - _so wise for her age_, people would say, and Presea would nod her head and she would smile so bittersweetly. _I think... you have no idea._ But her head was always tilted when she smiled that way, so few ever saw it.

He was one who did. He was at first glance _the_ Boy Hero - insistent and honest and proud; the heart on his sleeve as obvious and bright as the flash of his twin swords. _Idealist_, some called him. _Dreamer. Fool._

But the boy never gave up, and the girl never gave in, and when they eventually staggered from the Tower, the whispers around them changed to jubilant shouts.

As night came, they left the others to the fanfare: the redhead in his element, the little blonde with her charming blush, the siblings with a circle of penitent admirers.

They wandered until they came to sit by the water, where his fingers tangled shyly with hers and her shoulder pressed lightly against his arm. As they breathed, side by side, their eyes met. No bells sounded, no fireworks shone; yet although they saw little but the sunset twice reflected, he smiled, she understood, and this was (in the moment) enough.

_. o ._

**(finis)**

_. o ._

* * *

. . . .

_Sabe's Scribbles_: what's this? A Lloyd/Presea request (from pearlgemstone/funkymoleperson) that actually sounds shippy? Perish the thought! Also, the quotation is by T.E. Lawrence, aka Lawrence of Arabia, and the ficlet's title is from the Bob Dylan song of the same name.


	12. Little Sister : Zelos, Seles

**little sister**

**. o . **

They are both redheads, but their hair is not quite the same. His is deeper; not crimson, not wine, but a mix of the two. Hers has touches of pink and coral when the sun hits it just so. It is curling over her ears, and she will straighten it when she wakes with a determination unsettling in one so young - or is it that determination is a dirty word to him? He's forgotten if it's supposed to be or if it just _is._

Orders are orders and masks are masks.

But as he places the book of folk stories on her table and tucks the blankets over his sister's tiny shoulders, there is a softness in his eyes. He is the fierce adventurer and menacing beast of her favorite story no longer. He is her _brother_, even if she cannot see it, and would mock his concern if she could.

_So stubborn,_ he scoffs, but ruffles her hair as he stands. _At least,_ Zelos thinks, as his eyes flicker over to the well-loved book, _thanks to you, there are still a few masks worth wearing._

**. o . **

( finis )

. o .

* * *

_sabe's scribbles_: written as a gift for Silvie-chan's birthday; she wanted something Wilder to the tune of "Little Sister" by Rufus Wainwright. (These two evaded being written into powder wigs and pianofortes by a _hair. _) Hope you liked it! 

_disclaimer:_ the above having been said, it's probably really good that they're not mine.


	13. Reflex : YuanRaine

**Reflex**

**. o .**

Well, _this_ was awkward.

_Some_ idiot - Yuan was guessing the redheaded one walking away from the buffet table with a satisfied smile - had spiked the punch, and due to it, there was now a half-elf draped across his lap. Moreover, despite the fact that his reflexes had saved him from deadlier fates in the past, they had seen fit to sit back and laugh as she slumped against him mid-sentence.

A pity. She'd been tolerable company, though the last drink had brought a pretty flush to her cheeks and a slipping stutter to her words. He'd _known_ to edge out of his chair then, but he'd promised to be civil. He'd promised to try. More fool he. He'd agreed to come here out of guilt, and mostly to shut the boy up. He'd _not_ agreed to become some - some _woman's_ armrest. Headrest.

He was going to find who had arranged this seating plan and quietly decapitate them.

He was, perhaps, also going to electrocute them a little, because it was probably the dolt in his red suit (_idiot, you don't wear red to a wedding, much less your own; were you raised by a dwarf?_) sitting proudly beside his equally beaming bride.

Yuan's social graces were two thousand years out of date; would it be best to leave her there, he wondered? He didn't especially want to touch her, but she was quite heavy, actually, and _in his lap_ and _people_ - oh, just the girl across the table with the pigtails, but her unnaturally neutral expression unnerved him - were noticing. And had Miss Sage just _compared his eyes to a summer day?_

The soft exhale of her laughter slipped through the linen of his shirt and caused his toes to curl unconsciously.

Betrayed by reflex and by body, Yuan inhaled sharply.

That was _it._

He wasn't leaving the base again. _Ever._

He could only blink as the mage's younger brother materialized by the table, Genis's expression warring between fear and resignation as he righted his sister and led her away with a muttered apology in Yuan's general direction. Blue eyes followed the pair, and watched with veiled amusement as Genis passed his sister a glass filled with a faintly red liquid. For the first time in _centuries_, watching the effect of an apple gel was entrancing.

Yuan chose to permit the corner of his lips to curl upwards as Raine Sage looked from her brother to the gel in her hands to him and back again - _ah_.

He'd been intending to leave immediately, but as their eyes met, he couldn't help but smile archly. Perhaps he could wait for her apology.

_Perhaps_, he noted with a tinge of glee - disgust following hot on its heels because glee was normally an emotion he had equated with _Rodyle_ - perhaps, he thought, as she brushed past him and beelined across the room towards the ex-Chosen lounging beside one of the windows - he would not have to decapitate anyone after all.

If appearances were anything to go by, the good Professor was about to do it _for_ him. Yuan took a sip of his own drink and let his smile grow. Wilder's increasingly desperate shouts as he was pursued across the hall by an irate Raine were sweeter than any apology.

Perhaps there was something to this 'social life' after all.

More likely, it was the wine.

. o .

_( as soon as I'm sober, this love affair is over )_

. o .

**sabe's scribbles:** written from a prompt by pearlgemstone, aka funkymoleperson - Yuan, Presea, and Raine; something celebratory. I hope you enjoyed it!

**disclaimer:** The characters and setting are Namco's; I just like to borrow them on occasion.


	14. Alone In The Universe : Zelos, Colette

**alone in the universe**

. o .

* * *

He wasn't looking for her, but he found her just after sunset, sitting restlessly on the balcony rail.

She looked like the siren on the helm of one of the sailing ships he'd always wanted to own. Hearing his footfalls, she looked over and smiled in a way he'd forgotten – open and warm, her heart in her eyes.

He wasn't whom she had been expecting, and he saw her smile slip, but he joined her on the rail; his smile practiced and (mostly) for show. He wasn't intending to stay, but as the wind tangled their hair together, she sighed, suddenly pillowing her head against his arm as the stars winked into being over Flanoir's lanterned streets.

She looked, he thought, like a spirit from Sybak's oldest books, the resemblance only heightened by her uncharacteristic silence. She looked like the sort of girl people would fight for, _die for_, and he wondered if she'd grown into that girl or if she'd always been that way.

He wondered if she hated that power as much as he did.

He wasn't about to ask. He thrived on colour and noise and chaos, true, but there was something here that even he didn't want to dispel. So he would take the false peace and the warmth she offered as her weight pressed against him in the oldest gesture of trust; would take it in two hands and not look back. He _wouldn't_ let her win (and that was what it was; it was him or the girl at his side and he had never been _completely_ blinded by beauty, so if she was going to follow willingly, _well_ - ) He certainly hadn't planned to say anything, but he found himself whispering an unconscious apology to the night sky. _I'm sorry..._

She stirred, but there was no question in her eyes as she looked up._ I know,_ she said, reassuring the stars, and his victory was hollowed as her fingers brushed over his heart before resting shyly on his shoulder

_I know._

_. o ._

_Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction...  
- _Antoine de Saint-Exupery

_. o ._

_...but sometimes it's just not enough, you know?_

_. o ._

_**finis**._

_. o .

* * *

_

_**sabe's scribbles:** written as a kiriban drabble for Angry Girl - 100th reviewers are someone to celebrate! That said... thank you for reading! Also, the drabble's title is taken from the very awesome David Usher song of the same name._

_**disclaimer:** everyone here still belongs to Namco._

_

* * *

_


	15. Laughing Today : LloydSheena

**Laughing Today**

. o .

It was impossible.

_He_ was impossible.

She'd worn her heart on her sleeve long enough that even Zelos was catching on, sending her significant glances from over the brunet's head. Where the Meltokian duke could sling his arm casually around red-clad shoulders, laughing with the Iselian about their adventures, her nineteen years of respect and history and, above all, _personal space_ could not be thrown out of the window so quickly.

Scuffing her toe, Sheena bit her lip to keep from cursing, snow billowing up around her calves as she trudged further from the campsite. Leaving her obi beside her purple vest, she tried a preliminary stretch; perhaps training would seep some of this nervous energy out from under her skin.

To his credit, when Lloyd came to look for her and she was sprawled impressively in a cooling stretch, his blush was barely perceptible before he reached for her vest. Keeping his eyes focused above her chin, he wrapped the violet fabric over her shoulders with a bright _you must be cold, Sheena; here_ and a brighter smile.

Sheena shook her head and rose to follow him back to the camp. Maybe what she wanted was impossible, but this wasn't so bad.

As she stumbled over a suspended root and Lloyd's hand shot out, catching her, Sheena fought her own blush as he seemed to forget to let her go. Instead, slipping her hand around his arm, he grinned away her apology.

His grin was infectious, Sheena decided.

_(…this wasn't so bad at all.)_

**(finis)**

* * *

**sabe's scribbles** : written as a request for _silverlocke980 _on LJ; these two are a favorite of his. I find them dastardly difficult to write! (thoughts therefore are incredibly appreciated.) Cheers!


	16. Reconciliation

**title: **reconciliation  
**rating/headsup/spoilers:** pg / shonen-ai if you squint. (in any case there's more than one kind of love.) / yggdrasil's full identity  
**characters: **genis, yggdrasil, zelos

**summary: **"...No," Genis murmurs, not sure if he means _no_ or _not now_ or _not anymore_, and wondering if it matters. (It's not love.)

* * *

**. o . **

**reconciliation**

**. o .**

He is still shaking.

From fury, from fear, from the crackle of dark magic still in the air that should have killed him. In this moment, everything is sideways; even the pipes in his hand have betrayed him. It's a cruel trick. It must be. He cannot reconcile the gentle friend whose trust and similar battles endeared him so quickly with the coldly graceful deity. Monster. _Angel?_

He's no longer sure which suits the man that saved his life, and knows it should worry him more than it does. Should concern him that Yggdrasil's words, his actions, moved him at all. But he is young and lost and _scared_, and he wants his friend back - Mithos cared, Mithos _listened_ - and he knows that Lloyd means well and is as sensitive as a brick, _but what kind of friend hardly checks twice when their friend's life was barely saved, and by an enemy at that?_

He supposes he should be proud of their confidence.

He understands their concern for the Chosen. He is not blind. Colette's life is simply more valuable than his own.

But he wonders, anyway, what it means that the last person to look at _him_ with desperate concern is the person they are trying to stop. And that he owes the boy that the man still might be his life.

So he thinks, as he finds his feet and glares at the _other_ Chosen, whose gaze is both curious and calculating, that even if Yggdrasil is the reality, there must be at least a little of Mithos – a little light, a little hope – left in the angel. Genis slips the panpipes into a pocket with trembling fingers, and hopes with a quiet desperation that -

"Y'all right, brat?" _Zelos._

"_Fine,_" Genis retorts.

"You're shaking. But, whatev." Zelos tosses his hair. "Brat, I don't even wanna know why he saved you, but don't expect it to happen twice. You're not a stupid kid, but love - heh."

The redhead's eyes are on Genis' pocket, and Genis protests. Quietly. "It's _not_ -"

Zelos arches an eyebrow. "Isn't it?" He saunters off to drape his arms around Colette's shoulders and tease the blonde, who blushes bright pink.

"No," Genis murmurs, not sure if he means _no_ or _not now_ or _not anymore_, and wondering if it matters.

He is still alone. He is still shaking.

**. o .**

( this is no modern romance )

**. o .**

**. o .**

**sabe's scribbles:** written for _empatheia_, who rocks, and keeps challenging me. & hearts, girl. Theme was "lovers in a dangerous time" by the Barenaked Ladies, which is an amazing song and if you don't know it already, what are you waiting for? Haha, sorry. Also inspirational was TV on the Radio's cover of "Modern Romance," which is where the epigraph is taken from. I hope that you enjoyed the moment above; thoughts are always appreciated!

**disclaimer:** ...of course, the characters and world continue to belong to NAMCO.


End file.
